The present disclosure relates generally to the field of cuff assemblies. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a cuff assembly that is attachable to a user's limb (e.g., leg, etc.) and is configured to support a control unit (e.g., a computerized control unit, etc.) that provides functional electrical stimulation (FES) to the neuromuscular system of the user.
FES systems are generally known and may be used to improve neuro-muscular functioning of users with various disabilities. However, there are many challenges associated with providing an effective FES system that is easy to use and adaptable to a wide variety of users.